Forum:2008-09-24. THE NEXT CRAIG BARTLETT CHAT!!! (10-11-08), by genaminna
genaminna, 9/24/2008 6:48 PM :Hey, guys! Craig has been nice enough to want to join us in another chat! <333 It is scheduled for SATURDAY, OCTOBER 11th, at 5:00 PM Pacific Standard time (or 8:00 PM EST) It'll be located here: http://genaminna.freehostia.com/chat/index.php The chat is supposed to work with all browsers, but please let me know if you run into any problems, okay? You don't have to register, of course, but you might want to if you don't want someone else using your name. XD lol Hope to see you there! :) ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/3/2008 5:36 AM :I'd be willing to show. Can't make the test chat though. ---- genaminna, 10/3/2008 8:51 AM :That's okai :3 The real one is more important! lol ---- Flank17, 10/8/2008 8:04 AM :I'll sure be there. How can somebody miss such an event in HA fandom! ---- unluckystunt, 10/12/2008 1:59 AM :Is the chat not working for anybody else? It froze on me around 5:50pm PST and I haven't been able to load it again. Kim ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/12/2008 2:11 AM :bkev here... I'm at Kuro's place, and he hasn't been able to get in either. So it's not just you. ---- Cool, 10/12/2008 2:13 AM :ATTN! EVERYONE! Gena's chatroom crashed to due server overload, and all her bandwidth got used up. Please go to our chatroom where we are currently trying to carry on the convo and get Craig to come back! http://www.unluckystunt.com/chat/ Stephen ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/12/2008 7:07 AM :So, did Craig ever come back? ---- genaminna, 10/12/2008 9:08 AM :Nope :(... ---- genaminna, 10/13/2008 2:09 AM :Steve, Craig just messaged me back. He said he couldn't get into your chat room either. :/ ---- Cool, 10/14/2008 3:05 AM :I wish he would have replied to my e-mail, then. I wonder why it never worked. Maybe since the last chats he didn't have updated Java or something to enter. I can still see a declining fandom, in a way. Usually the next morning several people are still chatting. This time, I think two popped in for a bit, and NO ONE else besides Nancy, who is always there, popped in the entire day. I was kinda disapointed. I mean, what do all you people do on Sundays? Its a time for rest! Its sad to think the only way I or Gena can rake people into coming to chat is to get Craig to be there. Stephen ---- Greenorbs2, 10/14/2008 7:49 AM :Stephen, My apologies, but I am so busy lately and am working two jobs. I really haven't had time to post and I had to work during the last chat. Yes, Sunday is supposed to be a day of rest, but I was in fact, working at that time. I'd love to chat about whatever, but I'm usually not home from 7am-11pm. It's a long grueling day for me. Sundays I don't work in the morning but I do work at night so I need some "down time" before I go. I still love Hey Arnold! and am still working on "Out Of Tune" so don't shut me out, okay? It's just that it's going to take a while longer for me to do these things. Thanks. -Jae- ---- genaminna, 10/14/2008 9:29 PM :rofl, I basically slept all Sunday morn :P So, I did rest XDD lmaos ---- number_one_inuyasha_fan, 10/17/2008 10:44 PM :So, do you guys think he would be willing to do some sort of make-up chat? ---- marcosbnpinto, 10/18/2008 6:40 PM :I have nothing to complain... I met so many of you there^^ ---- genaminna, 10/18/2008 7:16 PM :I'm not sure. I think it might be too much to ask for. But yeah, it was fun while it lasted. :)